The present invention relates to identifying the location of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to identifying the location employing radio frequency identification (RFID) and providing location-based services.
At present, location-based service (LBS) is a new type of value-added service which requires: 1) identify location of the user requesting the service; and 2) provide service that is specific to the user location. Location-based service has various contents, such as advertisement for nearby merchants, driving direction instruction, etc. Consequently, the location identification technology is the foundation and key to provide location-based services.
Global Positioning System (GPS) is one type of location identification technology. GSM based location identification is another type of location identification technology. When the location of a mobile phone changes, its signal will switch from one base station to another. Thus, the location of the mobile phone can be determined according to the location of the signal's current base station. However, each base station may cover a working area of hundreds of meters, so the location identified is less precise than that of GPS.